pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Merging Monoliths Event (PvZH)
For the Update of the same name, see Merging Monoliths. Event The Merging Monoliths Event is an event created by Pyro424 and lasts two weeks, starting on March 18th at 12:00 A.M. and ending on March 31st at 11:59 P.M.. The map the event takes on a new map with dual stories. The player can choose to play as Solar Flare or Brain Freeze for their side during the event. The player can choose a deck already made or create a new one with the new Plants or Zombies. If they choose a pre-made deck, the new Cards are added in to replace the most unnecessary cards. Upon completing the 10 stages on either side awards the player 5 Merging Monoliths packs- 10 packs if both are completed. Format means the board status. H=Heights,R=Lawn, and W=Water/Amphibious Lane. Plant's Team A comic appears saying that Zomboss is creating new powerful Zombies in Monoliths and is harvesting power from the Ice Cap. He sends the firey Solar Flare to put an end to Zomboss's evil plot. On Level 1, a Caulipower appears in the middle lane. Crazy Dave explains what it does, and the battle commences. Format: /H/R/R/R/W Level 2- Nothing already placed except for another Caulipower in the W lane. Format- /R/R/R/R/W Level 3- Bonk Treader appears on a R lane. Crazy Dave explains how to use it, and the battle starts. Format-/H/R/R/R/W Level 4- Bonk Treader appears on heights. Format= /H/R/R/R/R Level 5- Suprise Spores appear on a R lane. Crazy Dave once again narrates about the Plant and the battle begins. Another comic starts. Solar Flare is celebratiing her victory over defeating Brain Freeze and his Monoliths until she notices a huge vacuum absorbing Brain Freeze's shattered Monoliths and restoring his health. He rises to his feet, the power still coming. Once all the shards were gone, Brain Freeze was 10× stronger than he was before. Solar Flare realizes that she has one more job to do. Level 6- Surprise Spores appears on a R lane. /R/R/R/R/R Level 7-/H/H/R/R/R Level 8- /R/R/H/W/H Level 9- /W/H/R/R/R Once again, a comic illustrates a story. Even though she is pushing back against Brain Freeze, Solar Flare is getting weary while Brain Freeze is still in expert shape. She harvests all the Solar power she has to finish Brain Freeze off. Level 10- BOSS FIGHT! Two Caulipowers appear on H lanes and the player gets 1 extra Sun. Brain Freeze is now at 30 health, but with one missing card. /H/R/R/R/H The final comic appears. Solar Flare puts on her goggles and goes full flare. She dashes past Brain Freeze, who is dazed from his beating, and shoots a flare spark right into the absorption machine's vacuum, which reacts by malfunctioning and absorbing Brain Freeze. The Machine then explodes, blasting Brain Freeze far into oblivion. Solar Flare then celebrates by melting the Zombie HQ with Caulipower, Bonk Treader, and Suprise Spores Zombie's Team The Zombies team has the same format for each level as the Plant's team. Caulipower is replaced with Mage Imp, Bonk Treader is replaced with Knife-Weilding Swordsman, Suprise Spores is replaced with Tall-Nut Head, And Crazy Dave is replaced with Zomboss. The only real thing different is the comics/story. 1st Comic- Zomboss has came up with a plan to create the strongest Zombies yet- with ice compression. He sends the best Zombie he knows with ice to do the job- Brain Freeze. While compressing an Octo-Launching Zombie, he is attacked by Solar Flare. Brain Freeze confronts her, leading to a fight. 2nd Comic- Brain Freeze is under heavy fire. Mage Imps are flying all around the place on fire, Tall-Nut Heads are cracking, and the Sword-Weilding Zombies are dulling their last Swords out. Solar Flare starts to crank the heat up to max, so Brain Freeze grabs an absorption machine and absorbs what he can of all the broken Monoliths to power himself up. 3rd Comic- Brain Freeze and Solar Flare are now evenly matched. Solar Flare goes for the K.O. with a flare shot, but Brain-Freeze dodges it and grabs it. He erases the power of the shot and turns it into an ice ball. Brain Freeze fires the shot at her and it lands. She is sent flying back, crashing and burning most of her plants. Now is Brain Freeze's chance to finish her off. 4th and final Comic- Brain Freeze uses the absorption machine to absorb several ice shots shot by him and gives the power of all 58 shots to himself. He uses his new found power to defeat Solar Flare with a supersonic ice-cold brain-freezing beam. She and her Plants are frozen solid and are sent flying into the icy depths of the Antartic Ocean. The Zombies are done compressing, and Brain Freeze returns to Zombie HQ. He is rewarded with a picture of him posing on Brain Tarts all around the world and a raise. Trivia * This Event starts on the week after Pyro 424's birthweek. ▪ This is also Pyro 424's first event.Category:PvZ Heroes Category:Pyro 424 Category:Events Category:Merging Monoliths